1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a twin-shaft swinging type coin-identifying/receiving device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 6 shows a conventional coin receiving device of a public phone, vending machine, etc. In such coin receiving device, two gate boards 33, 34 are respectively pivotally mounted at incoming ends of two coin exits 31, 32 for closing the coin exits 31, 32 at normal time. A pivot shaft 35 is disposed on outer side of the coin receiving device and two swinging members 36, 37 are pivotally connected with the pivot shaft 35. The two swinging members 36, 37 are operated respectively by the stems 381, 391 of two cylinder-type electromagnetic valves 38, 39 to swing up and down. The gate boards 33, 34 are coupled with and driven by the swinging members 38, 39 to deflect and selectively open one of the coin exits 31, 32, permitting an inserted coin to drop out therefrom.
According to the above arrangement, the two swinging members 38, 39 are pivotally connected with the same pivot shaft 35 and leant against each other. Under such circumstance, no matter which swinging member 36 or 37 is drivingly swung by the electromagnetic valve 38 or 39, the pivot shaft 35 will be worn and the other swinging member 36 or 37 will be also worn. Therefore, after a period of use, the pivot shaft 35 and the two swinging members 36, 37 will be quickly worn out. This will lead to shaking of the swinging members in operation. Also, the excessively large gap will result in inaccurate operation and thus the two gate boards 33, 34 can be hardly driven. Therefore, the using life of the device will be shortened.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a twin-shaft swinging type coin-identifying/receiving device including: an identifying device including a base board section and a guide board section resiliently pivotally mounted on one side of the base board section, the base board section and the guide board section defining therebetween a coin slide way, an identifying member being mounted on at least one side of the identifying device for identifying whether a coin sliding through the coin slide way is a true one or a fake one; and a receiving device installed at a bottom end of the identifying device. The receiving device is formed with an internal guide way for accepting the coin dropping from the identifying device. A bottom end of the guide way is communicated with both a first and a second coin releasing ways. Two projecting pivot shafts are radially disposed on outer side of the receiving device. Two swinging members are respectively pivotally mounted on the pivot shafts. The swinging members are respectively operated and swung by two swinging type electromagnetic valves so as to drivingly rotate two gate boards pivotally mounted at incoming ends of the first and second coin releasing ways and thus open or close the first and second coin releasing ways, whereby the coin can be guided to drop out from the first or second coin releasing way.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: